Mélange hasardeux
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Votre personnage fait des expérimentations en mélangeant plusieurs potions existantes. Ron rêve de reconnaissance et de célébrité. Quoi de mieux que de mettre au point une nouvelle potion pour y parvenir ?


**Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Votre personnage fait des expérimentations en mélangeant plusieurs potions existantes**

* * *

Ron Weasley n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement patient. Sa jalousie le poussait parfois a des réactions un peu extrêmes...  
Souvent, Hermione s'en rendait compte et rattrapait les choses ou le retenait avant qu'il ne fasse des erreurs.

Ron avait conscience que c'était un défaut et qu'il devenait refréner. Mais son tempérament sanguin lui jouait bien souvent des tours.

Être le dernier garçon Weasley avait toujours été difficile pour lui : il n'avait pas confiance en lui et avait l'impression que quoi qu'il puisse faire il resterait "un des frères Weasley".  
Tous ses frères avaient réussi à rendre leurs parents fiers.

Lui, il était l'ami d'Harry, celui qui le suivait dans ses aventures. Excepté ses connaissances au jeu d'échecs, il ne brillait pas par son intelligence ou son inventivité comme les jumeaux.  
Il se trouvait trouillard, et même s'il faisait partie du trio, il savait pertinemment que ses deux amis pouvaient se débrouiller sans lui.

Harry était destiné à être un grand Auror. Il avait fait ses preuves tout au long de sa scolarité à se mettre encore et toujours sur le chemin de Voldemort. Son courage mêlé d'inconscience avait toujours été son point fort.  
Hermione... Hermione était destinée à de grandes choses également. Ron n'aurait pas été étonné qu'elle finisse par devenir Ministre de la Magie. Elle emmagasinait les connaissances encore et toujours, hésitant encore sur la voie qu'elle devait choisir.

Ron pour sa part se trouvait entre ses deux amis, perdu. Il n'avait pas la même passion qu'Harry pour le métier d'Auror. Il était même certain qu'il serait un bien médiocre Auror.  
Il n'était pas suffisamment subtil pour embrasser une carrière politique.  
Il n'était pas excellent au Quiddich, tout juste bon. Pas de quoi se tourner vers une carrière professionnelle.

En attendant de trouver sa voie, il aidait son frère au magasin de farces et attrapes.

Mais sa situation ne l'empêchait pas de ruminer sa jalousie, sa rancœur. Il voulait être connu en tant que Ron Weasley, pour quelque chose qu'il aurait fait par lui-même.

Il avait réfléchi à une chose qu'il pourrait inventer pour le magasin. Mais il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée après plus d'une journée à tourner en rond sans savoir par où commencer.  
Il décida qu'il n'était pas un inventeur né, et qu'il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

Ron continua donc de chercher une solution, l'agacement augmentait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucun talent remarquable. Il était un bon second, il était capable de suivre des instructions. C'est ce qu'il avait fait pour Harry. Le suivre aveuglément, et l'aider à hauteur de ses moyens.

Il savait se battre, bien entendu, mais pas suffisamment pour en faire un don utilisable. Et puis, les mages noirs ne courraient pas les rues, n'est-ce-pas ?

L'idée lui vint de la plus stupide des façons. Il remplissait les rayonnages avec les produits donnés par George quand il trébucha et heurta une étagère.  
Des dizaines de potions tombèrent au sol, heureusement sans qu'aucun flacon ne casse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de grommeler d'un air agacé. Il se rendait compte qu'il détestait travailler au magasin. Il le faisait pour George, en mémoire de Fred. Mais en dehors de cette solidarité familiale, il n'avait pas la fibre commerçante.

Il continuerait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, il y prendrait probablement plaisir à certains moments, mais il n'avait définitivement pas la vocation.

Il se baissa pour ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber quand il se figea. Les flacons colorés sur le sol venaient de lui donner une idée.

Il attrapa une poignée de flacons et se rendit dans l'arrière boutique. Il commença a trier les flacons par couleurs.  
Les roses qui étaient des philtres d'amour.  
Les bleus qui étaient des philtres de paix.  
Les rouges qui étaient des philtres de beauté.  
Les jaunes qui étaient des élixirs d'euphorie.

Il pensa à quel point ce serait pratique une potion qui aurait plusieurs rôles. Amour, beauté et euphorie pour une soirée par exemple.  
Après tout... Il n'était pas doué en potions, pour les fabriquer. Mais les mélanger c'était à la portée du premier imbécile... Il suffisait d'avoir l'idée.  
Or, il avait eu l'idée, de mélanger ces différentes potions. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à préparer le mélange et le tester.

Il avait justement rendez-vous avec Hermione le soir-même. Il se sentait toujours gauche et maladroit avec elle, mais peut être qu'avec un léger coup de pouce il pourrait éventuellement lui montrer que lui aussi avait des talents cachés.

Ron fouilla le bazar de son frère, cherchant un flacon vide et vida dans un récipient le contenu des trois fioles de potions qu'il avait choisi.  
Les trois liquides se mélangèrent avec un léger sifflement et un peu de fumée se dégagea.

Le rouquin s'éloigna avec une légère appréhension, craignant une explosion. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien des célèbres explosions de chaudron provoquées par Neville...

Voyant que le liquide était stable, il sourit d'un air victorieux et transvasa avec précaution la mixture dans des flacons.

Content de lui, il empocha un des flacons, laissa les deux autres sur place.  
Puis d'un pas guilleret il alla ranger les flacons qu'il avait renversé plus tôt. Il termina de mettre en rayon les produits que George lui avait confié, de nettement meilleure humeur que plus tôt.  
A l'heure de la fermeture, il passa dans l'appartement au dessus de la boutique qu'il partageait avec son frère. Il passa rapidement sous la douche, s'habilla et juste avant de partir, but la fiole de potion.

Il grimaça et eut un haut le cœur face au goût ignoble... Il savait que les potions n'étaient pas réputées pour être de goût agréable, mais il n'avait jamais rien bu d'aussi mauvais.

Son frère entra quelques secondes plus tard et s'immobilisa en le voyant.  
\- Ron ?

Ron sourit.  
\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Hermione.

George éclata de rire. A chaque fois qu'il commençait à se calmer, il levait les yeux vers son frère et repartait en fou rire incontrôlable.

Ron grogna et ignora son frère. Il allait le pousser pour passer quand il se vit dans le miroir de l'entrée et il se figea.

Le mélange de potions avait eu un effet... étrange. Il était littéralement multicolore. Sa peau, ses cheveux, il ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel vivant.

George finit par se calmer un peu.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Ronnie ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ron ?  
\- J'ai... C'est une potion qui m'a fait ça.  
\- Une potion. Laquelle ?

Ron marmonna.

\- Ron. Laquelle ?

George était soudainement redevenu sérieux, légèrement inquiet que le problème vienne d'une potion qu'il vendait à la boutique.

\- Je l'ai faite.

George gloussa.  
\- Tu as gardé la recette ?  
\- J'ai mélangé plusieurs autres potions.

George dut s'asseoir tellement il riait. L'idée même que son frère ait expérimenté un mélange de potions... Tout le monde savait que mélanger des potions était risqué... Tout le monde sauf Ron.  
Ce dernier, vexé commença à rougir de colère. Mais George était au point de se rouler au sol, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
Un bref regard sur le miroir apprit à Ron que le rougissement avait eu un effet de brillance sur les couleurs qu'il avait désormais. Il ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel pailleté maintenant.

Ron se drapa dans les lambeaux de sa dignité pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, essayant d'ignorer les hurlements de rire de George. Alors que la porte claquait, il se dit que finalement, mieux valait être juste Ron et ne pas risquer son intégrité physique...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
